Development and testing of multi-channel electrode arrays suitable for selective stimulation of the auditory nerve for feasibility studies for proshtesis for the deaf. This would involve investigation of modiolar auditory sites in non-human animals to analyze the electrical and mechanical requirements to design, construct, and test prototype electrode arrays.